Selamat tinggal Taufan
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: (2nd fanfic) Cerita kisah seorang abang adik meninggalkan kedua kembarnya. Maaf jika ada descirption dalam fanfic ini tidak berapa masuk akal. Read and review! (One shot)


Assalamualaikum, this is my second fanfic after _The inspiration of Boboiboy which one makes me happy? Btw this time is a one shot._

So enjoy and don't forget to review.

.

.

.

Selamat tinggal Taufan

13 Mac adalah hari yang ditunggui oleh 3 kembar Boboiboy iaitu hari kelahiran mereka. Tetapi setelah 3 tahun telah berlalu mereka bersama, hari itu cuma sebagai hari kesedihan bagi mereka. Kehilangan seorang adik dan abang telah membuatkan hari yang paling bermakna menjadi sesuatu yang mereka tidak akan lupa, iaitu kematian Boboiboy Taufan.

Tinggal 1 jam sebelum hari 13 Mac, seseorang abang yang sedang memandang ke bilik jendelanya dalam keadaan terdiam. Boboiboy Halilintar nama abang itu. Dia sedang terkenang sebuah memori bersama dia iaitu semasa mereka di sekolah menengah ketika mereka berumur 13 tahun.

FLASHBACK

Pada ketika itu abang Hali dan adik Gempa mempunyai hal mereka masing-masing di sekolah sampai mereka tidak dapat berehat bahkan hampir pada setiap hari mereka ada hal di sekolah. Halilintar mensibukkan dirinya dengan berlatih karatenya dan Gempa juga mensibukan dirinya dengan menguruskan hal sekolah sebagai ketua perefek di SMP Rintis sehingga meninggal Taufan seorang diri.

Ketika itu, semua kawannya tidak berlepak atau bermain bersama Taufan kerana mereka sediri pun ada hal mereka masing-masing. Taufan sedang duduk di kantin seorang-seorang sambil membuang masanya. Tiba-tiba datangnya pelajar-pelajar yang seumur dengannya. Tidak tahu kenapa mereka terus membuli dan mengucap dengan pekara yang menyakitkan kepada Taufan. Adakah mereka ini membuli dia kerana mereka melihat seperti dia telah dipersiakan dari kawannya atau kerana sebab Hali dan Gempa tidak ada bersamanya?

Awal-awalnya pembuliannya tidaklah seteruknya iaitu mengejek dia tetapi semakin lama semakin menjadi ganas. Mereka mula mencederakan dia sehingga dia jatuh dan terhempas kepalanya ke sebiji batu akhirnya berdarah kepalanya. Taufan tak tahan lagi dan dia pun lari dari situ sambil menangis. Tetapi tidak ada orang tahu bahawa ada seseorang yang telah menyaksikan semua itu, Fang.

Setelah habis waktu sekolah, pelajar-pelajar itu telah dipanggil oleh cikgu disiplin. Bukan pelajar tu sahaja bahkan Hali dan Gempa pun dipanggil. Setelah mereka mendengar pekara yang telah di timpa kepada kembar kedua mereka iaitu mencederakan disebabkan pelajar-pelajar itu, Hali dan Gempa mula marah kepada mereka. Sebelum Hali akan membelasah pelajar-pelajar itu dengan cara yang sama mereka lakukan kepada Taufan, cikgu disiplin pun terlebih awal memberi hukuman yang berat iaitu gantung sekolah.

Selesai itu, Hali dan Gempa pun mencari Taufan. Mereka pun jumpa dan melihat keadaan kembar keduanya menangis sambil menahan kesakitannya terutamanya pada kepalanya. Mereka berasa kesian melihat kembar mereka dan hati mereka berasa bersalah kerana mereka gagal misi mereka terhadap salah satu kembarnya.

Hali POV,

Setelah aku melihat keadaan Taufan, perasaan ku menjadi sedih. Aku... aku telah gagal menjadi kembar yang baik bahkan gagal menjadi abang yang baik untuknya. Aku sepatut menjadi kuat bukan untuk diriku tetapi untuk menjaga adik-adik ku. Aku menghampirkan diriku kepada adikku pertama lalu mengeluarkan sekeping sapu tangan dari poket ku dan berkata,

"Taufan, jangan nangis ya. Mariku bersihkan luka mu." Kata aku sambil membersihkan lukanya di kepalanya. Malah Taufan cuma memandang aku dengan muka yang tercengang dan diam sambil menitis air matanya. Tidak aku melihat satu senyuman pun darinya yang membuatkan diriku berasa pelik.

Kenapa dia tak senyum ni?

Gempa POV,

Apakah bala yang di timpa kepada abangku, Taufan? Semasa aku memandang Hali yang sedang membersihkan lukanya. Aku merasa sesuatu yang tak kena dengan Taufan kerana aku melihat muka Taufan dengan perasaan yang sangat sedih. Bahkan masalah tadi dikira selesai tetapi dia tetap sedih. Sepatutnya dia senyum rupanya tidak.

"Taufan, kenapa ni? Kau asyik sedih ja?" Tanya kepada Taufan. Tetapi dia tidak menjawap bahkan tiba-tiba menangis.

"Fan, sudahlah masalah tadi pun dah selesai. Janganlah nangis." Kata Hali. Malah Taufan tak berhenti pun.

Aku terkejut apa yang aku lihat ini. Apa sebabnya dia begini? Kenapa? Aku mula berasa bersalah kerana aku gagal menceriakan salah satu abang ku. Tiba-tiba Taufan pun berkata,

"Di mana kamu jika aku perlukan kamu? Ke mana kamu semasa aku keseorangan? Kenapa? Kenapa sehari semakin sehari kita di sekolah ini semakin menjauhi? Kenapa?"

Aku menghampiri dia dan memeluk dia yang ketika dia berasa terkejut dengan kelalukanku. Lalu Hali pun ikut serta memeluk dia juga.

"Maafkan kami, Fan. Kami janji kami tak akan berpisah dan kita akan bersama." Kata Hali kepadanya.

"Ye, kami janji."Aku bersetuju dengannya.

"Terima kasih semua." Taufan kata dan membalas pelukan kami.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hali pun mengelap air matanya yang telah mengalir di mukanya. Ketukan pintu kedengaran menujukkan ada seseorang telah mengetuk pintunya.

"Abang Hali, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya orang itu.

"Hmm. Masuklah."

Pintu pun terbuka dan munculnya adiknya, Boboiboy Gempa.

"Abang, jom ke taman, tak lama lagi kan? Lagipun malam ini bintangnya berkelipan dengan terangnya sekali." Kata adiknya itu.

"Baiklah."

Di taman, mereka sedang duduk dan menyandarkan diri mereka di sebuah pokok yang terletak di atas bukit. Pokok itu mereka ketiga selalu kunjungi kerana mereka bertiga yang telah menanam pokok itu dengan usia pokok itu sama dengan mereka. Mereka selalunya datang ke sini untuk meyambut hari kelahiran mereka. Mereka berdua sedang memandang ke langit sambil melihat bintang-bintang di angkasa lalu mereka menitis air mata mereka kerana terkenang kejadian yang membawa maut kepada adik abangnya Taufan.

FLASHBACK

12 Mac, 23:15

Tinggal 45 minit bagi Boboiboy 3 kembar bakal menjadi 16 tahun. Pada masa itu, hujan tetapi dengan takdir Allah, hujan telah berhenti membuatkan 3 kembar gembira kerana mereka dapat meyambut hari kelahiran mereka di taman. Mereka bertolak ke taman dengan berjalan kaki.

23:45

Tinggal 15 minit akan pukul 00:00, mereka hampir sampai ke tempat mereka tujui cuma hanya perlukan melintasi jalan raya yang sehala yang dalam keadaan gelap itu. Hali dan Gempa mula melintas jalan raya tersebut selepas melihat kanan dan kiri mereka, manakala Taufan berada di belakang mereka sedang mengikat tali kasutnya yang telah terlonggar.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bencana tiba. Taufan mendengar sesuatu dan dia nampak sebuah kereta dari kanannya sedang menuju kepada mereka dengan pantas. Jangan hairan malam-malam tetap juga ada kereta. Taufan dengan pantasnya menjerit kepada 2 kembarnya.

Gempa pusing kepalanya kepada Taufan bahawa mungkin dia tidak mendengarnya, manakala Hali pusing kepalanya ke kanannya dan dengan cemas dia nampak sebuah keretanya yang hampir kepada mereka. Gempa akhirnya pun pandang ke arah kanannya dengan muka yang cemas juga.

23:50

Tinggal 10 minit, pada masa itu mereka tidak tahu buat apa-apa dan mereka hanya berdiri di sana dengan keadaan ketakutan. Tetapi dengan tidak disangka Taufan dengan beraninya mengkorbankan dirinya dengan menolak mereka ke seberang jalan dan dengan malangnya dia terkena.

Hali dan Gempa telah menyaksikan sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan dengan perasaan kesal mereka menghampiri Taufan yang telah terbaring di atas jalan raya dengan berlumuran darah.

23:58

Hali dan Gempa mengangkat Taufan ke bukit dan ke pokok itu. Hali mengangkat kepala Taufan ke kedua lututnya dan Gempa memegang tangan Taufan.

"Taufan. Jangan tinggalkan kami, Fan. Tolong jangan tinggalkan kami." Kata Hali sambil memegang muka adiknya yang pucat dengan tangan yang bergeletar.

"Abang Taufan, ma...maaf...kan kami... bang. Hisk hisk." Menggeletar katanya kepadanya dengan mata yang mula berkaca air dan mata Hali pun mula bekaca air.

23:59

"Abang, adik. Terima kasih kerana menjadi abang dan adik yang terbaik untuk ku." Kata Taufan kepada mereka dengan suara yang lemah.

"Maafkan aku, jika aku telah bersalah kepada kamu. Maafkan aku." Katanya lagi sambil air matanya mengalir di pipinya. Hali dan Gempa cuma mengangguk tanda mereka mintanya maaf. Taufan pun senyum untuk kali terakhir dan kata terakhirnya,

"Selamat hari lahir."

00:00

Tepat masa pada pukul 12 malam Taufan telah keluarkan nafasnya terakhir dan jatuhnya tangannya dari cengkamannya pada Gempa.

"Taufan! Taufan!" Jerit Gempa setelah melihat mata abangnya mula menutup.

"Adik! Jangan tinggalkan kami, Fan!" Nangisnya Hali dan memeluk adiknya.

Lalu turunnya hujan dan menbasahi mereka yang masih terdengar tangisan mereka di dalam hujan yang lebat itu.

END OF FLASHBACK

Setahun telah berlaku dan umur Hali dan Gempa telah bertukar menjadi 17 tahun setelah waktu tepat pukul 00:00. Kedua kembar itu sungguh merindui dia dan berasa sunyi tanpa dia. Lalu jatuhnya air mata mereka yang ketika ini telah membasah pipinya ketika mereka melihat bintang-bintang yang cukup terangnya untuk mecerahkan malam itu.

"Selamat tinggal Taufan."

Kata mereka dengan pelahannya.

THE END


End file.
